bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomberman Wiki:Anime Project
Welcome to the Anime Project! This is a page entirely devoted to the Bomberman anime - ''Bomberman Jetters'', Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden, and Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory. This is the place to go to know how to properly format an anime article. Character Pages Character pages are highly-detailed articles all pertaining to a character. Character pages should include: *Debuts (first appearance) *Habits/Personality *Relation with other characters (how they interact with them) *Background information, under History *Abilities, if any Character pages should also include the template. Include all the information you know and place the template the the very top of the article, just under the Anime template. If a character also exists outside the anime, the anime character page should be appropriately titled Character Name (anime). If a character exists in more than one anime or video game, the title should be named Character Name (name of anime or video game). For example: *White Bomber (B-Daman) *White Bomber (Jetters) *Birdy - this character does not appear outside the anime, or the article is too short to have its own page and has been merged together. Locations Location pages display the details of a planet or place. Location pages should include: *The template placed on the top of the page *Its anime appearance and their debut *A section called "Background" that contains a brief summary as the episode's setting *The template placed on the bottom of the page You can also include, but not limited to: *Trivial facts under section "Trivia" **Name of origin under said section **Errors *Gallery Episodes Spoiler-Free While it is great to have a little spoilers, it can be sometimes harmful. What this means is that, if one reads something that they haven't discovered yet, they may choose not to continue further into the series, considering they now know what's going to happen. To keep things spoiler-free, it is best to avoid adding future references. Assume the reader doesn't know yet. For example: *Max in Bomberman Jetters is first considered the mysterious space bounty hunter. In the preceding episode, he was only seen briefly before leaving. The next episode, he finally reveals himself. Another example: *In final episodes of the Bomberman Jetters series, MechaDoc unleashes a horrifying plan to bring Planet Jetters closer to Planet Bomber and have them collide, bringing doom to the citizens of both planets. Most people should know that the heroes mostly win before the series ends and that "these horrifying plans are stopped." It is best to keep things suspenseful, or horrifyingly frightening, even in these kinds of matter. It will keep the viewers on the edge of their seats before falling off the chair and celebrating the victory of the heroes. Bomberman Jetters This section applies to Bomberman Jetters only. Episode pages should contain the following elements: *The template placed at the top of the page *A brief summary of the episode, yet it doesn't fully explore the episode - the synopsis *A full summary of the episode, containing most-to-all details and three to five images the episode gives - the plot *The template placed under section "Video" *The template placed at the bottom of the page *Categories: "Bomberman Jetters" and "Bomberman Jetters Episodes" Often times, you could add a few more sections, such as: *Plot Twists *Quotes *Trivia **Errors (use header 3 while in the "Trivia" section) *Gallery, only if the "Plot" section has reached its maximum number of images (five) or the images don't fit properly in the section (miscellaneous - not important to the episode) Anime Template The Anime template is simply a note to users that the article is entirely proposed to be about an anime. All non-anime information must be excluded on the articles; trivial facts are fine. To use the anime template, use and place it at the very top of the article. Anime